


Père noel?

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Tu sais que je suis trop âgé pour croire en Père Noel, oui ? »
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 9





	Père noel?

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')
> 
> Thanks to Himi for proofreading this!

**Père Noel?**

Yamada se leva du lit lentement, encore endormi.

Il n’avait pas trouvé Daiki à ses côtés, et il était préoccupée, spécialement car il avait entendu des bruits venir du salon. 

Lentement, il ouvra la porte, en plissant des yeux pour essayer de voir quelque chose dans la faible lumière du salon, jusqu’à voir son fiancé agenouillé dans un coin.

Il alla derrière lui, en mettent une main sur son bras et en le voyant sursauter ; ensuite, il se tourna vers lui et lui lança des regards furieux.

« Ryo ! Tu m’as effrayé ! » il gronda, alors que le jeune homme le regarda confus, puis un peu énervé.

« Dai-chan... qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » il regarda les boîtes devant le plus grand. « Tu sais que je suis trop âgé pour croire au Père Noel, oui ? »

Arioka haussa les épaules, pris un sac et l’agita devant lui avec un sourire.

« Mais tu aimes encore les cadeaux, n’est pas, chéri ? » il le taquina, et Yamada grimaça, avant de tourner le dos.

« Je me recoucherai. Je ferai semblant de n’avoir rien vu, donc je ne ruinerai pas la surprise demain matin. » il lui dit, en essayant pour un moment d’avoir un air digne.

Il était ravi.

Daiki, il avait décidé, le connaissait trop bien. 


End file.
